


综英美乙女-无处可逃6（毒液x你）R

by lanjiang233



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), Venom - Fandom, 乙女 - Fandom, 恋与漫威, 毒液, 漫威, 漫威乙女 - Fandom, 漫威乙女向 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjiang233/pseuds/lanjiang233
Summary: 注：本文没有埃迪只有毒液是寄生在你身体里的毒液那么准备好了吗？接下来就和我一起来体验一下被毒液完全支配的快感吧
Kudos: 17





	综英美乙女-无处可逃6（毒液x你）R

步入初秋的旧金山夜晚已经开始变得冷清起来，行色匆匆的人们零星分布在马路两旁，如同约好了一般齐齐避开了那些幽暗深邃的小巷，仿佛在那浑浊的暗影中正潜藏着什么可怖的怪物。而就在那漆黑的阴影最深处，你正被牢牢地按在墙壁上，冰冷肮脏的水泥硌的后背火烧火燎的疼，但你却连动动手指都做不到。这附近除了你之外连条狗都没有，你苦中作乐的想着，在这寂静到近乎诡异的气氛中，擂鼓般剧烈急速的心跳声被无限放大，清晰地环绕在你耳边。  
窸窸窣窣的声音响起，在原本空寂的暗巷中让你有些浑身发凉。无数浓稠的黑暗交织汇聚，如液体般丝丝缕缕地渗出你的身体，在凝雪般的肤色衬托下，充斥着浓重到极致的邪恶气息。它们一刻不停地蠕动交缠着，最终在你眼前融合成了一张只有在噩梦中才会出现的可怖脸庞。  
你大概无法在如此短暂的时间内想到什么文字去形容眼之所见，或者说你认为没有什么词汇能够去形容那远超人类常识与认知的东西。那滩石油般的东西你甚至不知道该不该把它归在“生物”的范畴中，毕竟它与你平生所见完全不同。它不属于地球上任何一类已知物种，看似无机物，却又能从冰冷漆黑的液体中幻化出近似于人脸的恐怖面容，他...充满了令人毛骨悚然的尖锐危险感，却又让你在潜意识里想要更深层次地去感知，了解。  
沙哑低沉的咆哮声让你思绪回笼，狰狞的脸又朝你凑近了一些，浑浊到不该称之为“眼睛”的物体邪佞地弯了弯，似乎十分满意自己眼前这具身体。巨大的压迫感使你不得不挣扎着想要向后退去，冰冷的水泥墙壁却适时地打碎了那不切实际的幻想。  
怪物饶有兴致地欣赏着眼前人类那脆弱的挣扎，你觉得自己一定出现了幻觉，居然能从那狰狞恐怖的脸上感知到称得上是“愉悦”的意味来。只见他那满是尖锐獠牙的嘴巴几乎裂开到了最大，筋肉纠结的舌头探了出来，那邪恶至极的肉柱表面布满了异常狰狞的血管状凸起。你眼睁睁地看着它蜿蜒缠绕上了你的下巴，仿佛为了汲取味道一般，在你嘴唇上轻轻地摩擦舔舐着，粘腻冰冷的触感无端让你联想到了某种爬行动物。  
绝不属于人类的体温以及黏糊糊湿哒哒的触碰，每一样都足以让你窒息。那怪物可真是恶劣极了，他不慌不忙地舔舐着你，可那爱抚似的动作却毫无旖旎意味，你只感到了浑身冰凉。  
越是这种情况就越让人神经紧绷，你不愿意去看他，但感官上的刺激却无法忽略不计，你甚至可以清晰地感受到那令人毛骨悚然的触碰——那些属于他的黑暗物质，正在你的身体里四处游走着，如同国王一般巡视着属于他的领土。  
你从未想过只是出门散个步而已，却会在毫无防备的情况下，被下水道里的一团不明物体袭击到瞬间失去意识。待你在冰冷的暗巷地板上挣扎着醒过来的时候，天空已经从温暖的橘色转变成了一片不详的浓污漆黑。  
这种时候就算挣扎尖叫也不会有任何作用的吧，你努力想要忽视掉那黑色怪物直勾勾看着你的眼神，如果那片浑浊的白色可以称之为“眼睛”的话。  
怪物似乎对你的嘴唇格外感兴趣，那团筋肉虬结的舌头正试探性地摩擦着你。地球上的生物果然是特别的，柔软温暖的皮肤让习惯了冰冷与黑暗的怪物近乎痴迷，而这个柔弱到他毫不费力就能轻松捏死的人类，明明浑身上下都是令他愉悦的恐惧味道，却还是强自镇定着，连战栗的吐息都是那么的甜腻又缠绵。  
漆黑的怪物又凑得更近了些，仿佛迫切地想要得到更多独属于他的甜美香味，硕大的暗红色舌柱如同触手一般扭动着，还未等你反应过来，便以一个无法反抗的力度撑开了你的嘴唇，倏地钻了进去。  
人类少女的口腔对于外星生命体来说湿软的有些过分，他几乎立刻就沦陷了。漆黑的怪物疯狂蠕动着他那可怖的舌柱，近乎贪婪地舔舐着你口腔里的每一寸软肉，他的动作充斥着最原始的欲望与占有，眨眼间就把所有的土地都打上了自己的印记，直到你在那疯狂的掠夺中溃不成军。  
粗大到不合常理的舌头更大程度地撑开了你的嘴巴，那是人类几乎无法承受的尺寸。生理性的泪水不受控制地汹涌而出，顺着娇美却惨白的脸颊蜿蜒而下，那令人怜惜的痛苦表情中夹杂着一丝诡异的淫靡，相信任何一个见到过的男性都无法坐视不理。  
但很遗憾，面前的这个黑色怪物似乎并不能称之为正常意义上的——“男性”。  
他的动作与温柔这个词完全不沾边，可你惊恐地发现，自己在这样粗鲁的对待下感受到了前所未有的快感。人类与怪物的界限似乎正在变得扭曲，你眨了眨被泪水模糊的双眼，眼前的景色似乎都看不太清楚了。  
仅剩的一丝理智告诉你，自己正在被一个不知名的外星生物玩弄着。在这肮脏阴暗的窄巷中，你以一个近乎扭曲的姿态被固定起来，那个怪物正在下流地侵犯着你，而你，毫无反抗能力。  
你想要尖叫，想要挣扎，想要逃离这令人窒息的粘稠黑暗，但最终也只是徒劳无功罢了。沼泽一般冰冷而又令人狂乱的湿蠕触感从里到外渗透了你的整个躯体，从未有过的疯狂遭遇让你几近崩溃地抽泣着，却也完全无法阻挡他抽插蠕动着的舌头更深地侵入你的口腔。  
粘稠冰冷的黑色液体仿佛无穷无尽一般涌现出来，顺着你的四肢蜿蜒而上，本就不甚厚实的衣物早已被撕扯成毫无作用的破布，就那样挂在你的身体上，再也不能发挥出它应有的作用。大片大片的裸露肌肤被不知从哪折射出的微光所照耀着，映射出带着些许祈求意味的苍白与无力，随即就被那滩浓郁的墨色所吞噬，与周遭的黑暗融为了一体。那力道温柔地仿佛是情人的爱抚，它们不紧不慢地蠕动着，最终在你充满了恐惧与狂乱的颤抖中，汇聚在了那从未有人到访过的幽暗花园。  
那团可怖的漆黑怪物似乎对人类的身体构造了如指掌，他分出了一缕细小的粘液，试探性地靠近了那包裹在羞怯花瓣中的美味果实。娇嫩的花唇被牵引着轻轻拨开，敏感至极的花蒂就这样暴露在了温凉的夜风中。冰凉的黑色触手没有犹豫，在刚一触碰到花蒂的时候就卷了上去，虽然体型微小，却也和它的主人一般，邪恶至极。那个触手分明是那么的柔软，可偏偏又能够转换成柔韧有力的姿态，它模拟着舌头的样子，以一个极其猥亵的方式裹挟舔弄着，从未感受过的可怕快感狠狠地攥住了你的心脏，迅疾而尖锐的酸痒从接触的地方直达大脑，你瞬间睁大了双眼，双腿无力地在他的桎梏中抽动着，温热腥甜的花液激烈的喷洒出来，把身前的地面沾染成更加污秽下流的形状。  
高潮过后的身体变得有些酸软无力，大脑也在他强势而淫邪的玩弄中变得混沌起来。恍惚间怪物的舌头似乎从口腔中抽离了出去，你大口大口地呼吸着久违的新鲜空气，剧烈起伏的胸口看上去就像一条濒死的鱼。  
结束了...吗？你感到十分困顿，被禁锢的身体僵硬又颇为酸痛，这些不适极大地消耗了你的体力。可还没等你喘口气，下身那异样的触感就再次让你的头皮炸了起来。未曾想过那甜腻的爱液会让这可怕的外星生命产生好奇，那张漆黑色的扭曲脸庞蛇一般向下滑去，最终停在了你大张的两腿之间。人类少女的下体干净白嫩，没有一丝杂乱的毛发，微微鼓起的耻丘像小馒头那样惹人怜爱，那道幽闭的粉色门户此刻正处于紧紧闭合的状态，可两片粉色花瓣上却沾染着大片粘腻腥甜的液体，还在滴滴答答地向下滑落，生生为这幅柔美的画卷镀上了一层淫乱的色彩。  
暗红色的异形舌头悄无声息地贴在了花唇上，甫一触碰就让你发出了一声短促的尖叫。湿润的穴口光滑无比，那份甜美让漆黑的怪物感到痴迷，筋肉虬结的舌头几乎包裹住了你整个穴口，他贪婪地舔舐着，如饥似渴地汲取着来自人类少女体内的甜美水源。你无助地望着眼前，那里是一片阴郁浓重的虚无，明明是那样令人恐惧的侵占，却在接触皮肤的那一刻强硬猛烈到让你整个人都为之轻颤，这份隐秘的期待与那丝丝缕缕纠缠在皮肤上的黑色液体交织在一起，折磨的你浑身发抖。  
身体的主动权从来就不在你手里，身处这幽邃深暗的夜晚，欲望与理智的分界线正在悄然模糊着。许是觉得这样获取的速度过于缓慢，那怪物渐渐有些暴躁起来，面前的少女分明散发着让他为之躁动的浓郁香味，可他却始终都没有得到。不够，完全不够，他几乎压抑不住内心的狂暴，想要不管不顾地把你撕开，绞碎，吸干你每一滴甘甜的血液，咽下你每一片鲜美的血肉，而他，将在与你合二为一的瞬间，达到全面意义上的永恒——  
不知道被那条筋肉虬结的舌头舔舐摩擦了多少次，在无法控制的抽泣与呻吟中，你的嗓音已经变的沙哑又无力，泪水与哀求都无法让眼前这个狂暴的怪物软下心来，反而把你置于更加危险的境地。你呆呆地望着那张凑近的可怖脸庞，颤抖的身体突然僵住了，又是那种窸窸窣窣的细微声音，冰冷的黑色液体挑逗般蜿蜒划过裸露在外的皮肤，逐渐汇聚到了那个让你难以启齿的地方。  
“不——不要！”你激烈的挣扎了起来，但四肢覆盖着的粘稠液体依旧牢牢地地把你按在墙上，在那邪恶怪物的注视下，粘稠的黑色液体汇聚在了穴口处，最终汇聚交融成了一只硕大无比的狰狞性器。不用看就能感受到身下可怖的触感，黏滑，柔韧，冰冷而又满是破碎的绝望。筋肉虬结一团漆黑，是人类男性绝不可能达到的可怕尺寸。怪物居高临下地看着你，并未给你任何挣扎的机会便挺身贯穿了你，不，应该说你所有的反抗，在它面前，都脆弱得可笑。  
不同于口腔的触感，少女柔软的身体里有着让他为之疯狂的紧致与湿润，娇嫩的软肉似乎体会到了身体主人的心情，在那可怕异物的入侵下瑟缩地蜷成一团。膣腔在巨物的侵犯下无意识的收缩抽动着，原本紧紧闭合着的穴肉被粗暴地顶开。“求...求求你轻一点...呜呜...好疼...”被大力贯穿的剧痛让你受不了地哀鸣出声，可膣腔深处被狠狠填满的饱胀感又让你感到与生理感官截然不同的舒爽。理智与欲望交融在一起让你有些分不清东西南北，深深的喘了一口气，你抬起手抚上了那张可怖的脸庞，鼓起勇气直视着他的眼睛，妄图用泪水从邪恶的外星生命那里，换得哪怕一丝怜悯。  
可你最终什么都没有得到。  
强忍痛楚的羞怯模样让怪物的动作缓了一瞬，随即便又以惊人的速度大力地挺动了起来。粗长的舌头探了出来，连同你即将脱口而出的尖叫声一同塞回了喉咙里。津液在无法闭合的口中积攒着，毫无怜惜的抽插动作把它们带出口中，顺着大张的嘴角蜿蜒向下，滴落在裸露在外的雪白肌肤上。  
四肢被束缚着，嘴巴现在也无法发出声音来，强有力的冲撞早已让疼痛褪去，取而代之的是剧烈到让人头皮发麻的快感。腿心被撞的酸麻无比，每一次都全部抽出随即重重地整根没入，由漆黑粘液汇聚而成的性器意外地没有液体特质，反而坚硬无比，只有那不正常的温度在时刻提醒着你，他不是人类。  
狰狞巨大的性器似乎十分契合你的身体，每一次插入都重重地撞在宫口，直操弄的你浑身抽搐，双眼翻白。不知在这样暴虐的索取中高潮了多少次，喷涌而出的爱液全都被异形肉棒堵在花穴内，在不知疲倦的顶弄下变得极为粘腻，“咕啾咕啾”的淫乱声音在寂静的暗巷中实在是刺耳极了，如果此时有人经过的话绝对会发现这里的不对劲，可显然你已经没有多余的心思去思考其他的事了。  
宫口被顶弄的酸软无比，整个人都被按在粗糙的水泥墙面上摩擦着，刺痛拉扯着神经让你从连绵不断的高潮快感中稍稍恢复了一点神志。眼前的外星怪物还在一刻不停地操弄着你，根本没有给你喘息的余地，膣腔内令人绝望的快感与后背火辣辣的疼痛掺杂在一起，把你的神经撩拨到了一个极其脆弱敏感的程度。  
你无力地承受着他的侵犯，从鼻腔中逸散出的呻吟如梦呓一般甜腻缠绵，明明已经无法再承受任何刺激了，可膣腔内的嫩肉却依旧死死地绞着他，甚至比之前的力度更大。似乎是感受到了你热情的回应，那怪物变得更激动了，黑暗物质蛛网般纠缠着腰肢把你固定在了墙壁上，粗硬的性器冲破层层裹挟的嫩肉，狠狠地捅开了你的宫口。  
“噫——”宫交带来了无与伦比的可怕快感，同时也带给了你无法承受的痛楚。脆弱的神经已经不能再承受任何刺激了，耳边是那怪物粗重的喘息声，可那声音离你越来越远，你的眼前也变得一片模糊，随即在这场令人心惊肉跳的可怕交欢中渐渐失去了意识。  
狰狞恐怖的性器融化一般恢复成了黑色的粘液状态，在接触到少女肌肤的一瞬间就没入进去，仿佛从未出现过。失去了堵塞的花穴如泄洪一般喷涌而出一大波花液，那淫靡的水声听得怪物又有些意动，但他看着眼前失去意识的柔弱少女，最终还是什么都没做。  
血红狰狞的舌头探出，意犹未尽般舔了舔女孩的嘴唇，为柔软温热的触感所着迷，那怪物低沉地笑了。  
“Remember, I'm Venom, and you...are mine. ”


End file.
